Doctor of Hearts
by cjameson.wvu
Summary: A twist on Ana and Christian's love story. Ana is a top surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital, Christian is still the same. They meet when Christian is in a car accident and Ana is his doctor. Same characters we all love. Rated M to MA. Not sure if I'll be doing any explicit scenes or not. First FanFiction. Ok so I had this story title Paging Dr. Steele but had to change it.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about being absent for so long. Things have been crazy starting my Master's Program. I've done a lot of thinking and research for this story. I've decided to change a couple minor details in the original chapters so that they fit with where I want to take my characters. Don't worry nothing drastic so you will still have the same people you already like. :)

I've also decided to start a Pinterest page so I'll post the link with the new chapters!

Hope you still enjoy my story. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~

My name is Dr. Anastasia Steele. I am in my last year of surgical residency at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, WA. I graduated top of my class from John's Hopkins University. I moved back to Seattle upon graduation to be closer to my best friend Kate Kavanagh and my dad Ray Steele. Ray isn't my real dad he's actually my stepdad who adopted me when I was nine after my mom ran off with husband number three. Kate is the daughter of Kavanagh media so of course she's now one of the top investigative journalists in Seattle. Kate and I are now roommate's again in a gorgeous two bedroom two bath apartment in the new Verve building in Belltown. It's absolutely amazing with huge windows, expansive views from Elliot Bay to Lake Union, a rooftop terrace housing a solarium with an indoor gas fireplace and farmhouse dining table. The place even has its own yoga studio!

I'm laid back on my couch sipping a cup of coffee relaxing after a 36 hour shift at the hospital when my phone goes off with a page from the hospital.

*911 CALL IN*

Great. I call into the nurse's station and they tell me I'm needed at the hospital right away. There's been some sort of pile up with mass casualties en route to the hospital its all hands on deck.

I throw on my scrubs and rush out to my white BMW and speed to the hospital. As soon as I get there it's a whirlwind of people prepping for the incoming casualties. I see Dr. Bishop the Chief of Surgery and ask what he needs me to do.

"Dr. Steele so glad you're here, I need you to round up the residents and have them organize all of the interns to organize and prep the income patients for surgery. I want you to be free to take on the most extreme cases as you are my best."

"Thank your Dr. Bishop. I will get on it right away. Do we know the numbers yet?"

"No Steele we don't, we only know it's bad"

I get all of the residents to organize their interns and have them prepped and ready as the patients start rolling in. The first couple of patients have minor injuries that are being seen to be the E.R. staff and interns. Then an ambulance pulls up followed by two black Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV's. Men in black suits jump out of the SUV's and race to the back of the ambulance as the EMT's unload the patient who looks to be in critical condition. I rush over to the patient.

"What do we have?" I ask the EMT's

"Male, 27, driving, caught in the middle of the pile up, unconscious and unresponsive, breathing is shallow, possible broken arm and internal bleeding" the EMT tells me as we wheel the patient into the E.R.

"You need to page Dr. Trevelyan-Grey right away and get me the Chief of Surgery" one of the men in black tells me in an authoritative tone. Who does he think he is?

"Excuse me, who are you?" I ask

"My name is Taylor ma'am and your patient, my boss, is Christian Grey. You need to get his mother down here right away and I want the chief of surgery too. Only the best is to operate on Mr. Grey"

"Ok fine, Olivia page Dr. Trevelyan and Dr. Bishop stat" I tell the nurse. Then I direct my comments back to Mr. Taylor "Mr. Taylor I understand you want the best for Mr. Grey here but right now we have to get him stabilized otherwise it won't matter who you approve to operate on him because he won't be alive."

"Of course, thank you Dr. Steele, please do whatever you have to do to save him" Taylor pleads.

I get Mr. Grey stabilized and order a CT and MRI to check for internal damages and possible head trauma. Just as I am finished setting his arm, Dr. Bishop and Dr. Trevelyan come rushing into the Trauma Room. I see Dr. Trevelyan look at Mr. Taylor in confusion before focusing on my patient.

"Oh my god! Christian NO!" Dr. Trevelyan shouts rushing over to my patient.

I step in front of her and put my hands firmly on her shoulders to hold her back.

"Dr. Trevelyan I'm sorry but we are in a hurry. Your son has been stabilized and I'm taking him up to CT and MRI right now before taking him into surgery" "Dr. Bishop, Mr. Grey's bodyguard wanted to talk to you about who should be performing this operation on Mr. Grey"

Dr. Bishop turns to face Mr. Taylor "What seems to be the problem here sir?"

Grace jumps in before he can answer "Taylor, Dr. Bishop, Please you have to help my baby, I want the best surgeon you have operating on my son, that's all Taylor was trying to tell this young doctor here. We only want the best for Christian."

"Well Dr. Trevelyan you are in luck because the best I have has already been working on your son and we are currently holding her up on getting him into the operating room. This is Dr. Anastasia Steele she's in her final year of residency and she is the best in this hospital. I'd choose her over my head of surgery right now." Dr. Bishop beams at me as he says this and I almost blush at the compliment. However I must remain professional right now. He's right, I am the best and if I want to save my patients life I have to get a move on it.

"Dr. Trevelyan I promise you I will do my absolute best to make sure your son makes a full recovery but I really do need to get him upstairs. Now." I tell her with my most urgent face.

Dr. Trevelyan nods her head and steps aside so we can push the patient out of the room.

"I promise to have them update you as soon as possible" I promise her.

Surgery went well. I repaired the damage and stopped the internal bleeding to his abdomen, he is now back in recovery and I am on my way to give Dr. Trevelyan and Mr. Grey's bodyguard the good news when my phone rings. It's Kate.

"Hello Kate"

"ANA! OMG is it true?! Was the Christian Grey really in that car pile up this afternoon? Is he at Seattle Grace? Have you seen him? OMG you have to give me the full story!" she bombards me with questions. How on earth does she know about my patient? Who is THE Christian Grey? And why on earth would she think I would give her information on my patient?

"Kate, calm down! I know you are the best investigative journalist in Seattle, But you know I am also the best Surgeon in Seattle. So even if I knew who you were talking about I wouldn't give out any information on a patient. Besides Kate I just got out of surgery and I have to go update the family so I'll see you at home. And NO harassing the hospital staff for information! Because if I find out someone talked I will have them fired. You don't want to be responsible for someone losing their job now do you?"

"Ugh fine Ana! You are so exasperating! I'll have to find another way to get my information. How do you not know who Christian Grey is? I swear you're hopeless. Anyways I'll see you at home!"

"Bye Kate"

"Bye Ana"

By the time I get off the phone with Kate I'm a couple steps away from Dr. Trevelyan and what seems to be her family. As she see's me approach she jumps up from her chair and rushes over to me.

"Dr. Steele, thank god! How is he?"

"Dr. Trevelyan everything went great. He should make a full recovery. You can see him now, He's still out of it but he should be awake in the next couple of hours" She gives me the tightest hug and I actually hug her back.

I then address Mr. Taylor "Mr. Taylor, you are the head of Mr. Grey's security correct?"

He looks a little surprised and confused by my line of questioning "Yes ma'am I am"

"Well I thought I would give you a heads up that the media has somehow gotten wind of Mr. Grey's involvement in the accident this afternoon. I didn't give out any information and I threatened to have anyone at the hospital who did fired but I'm sure they will still be digging" at this point everyone looks up at me surprised.

Then the man standing next to Dr. Trevelyan addresses me "Dr. Steele, I'm Carrick Grey, Christians father, I'm also a lawyer. How do you know the media has this information?"

"Well Mr. Grey my best friend and roommate is Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media, she called me as I was on my way to update you asking about your son. I told her I don't know who she is talking about and even if I did that I wouldn't give her patient information anyways. I then proceeded to tell her that if anyone who works at the hospital gives her patient information then I would have them fired. Of course Kate doesn't give up that easily, that's why I thought Mr. Taylor here would like to get ahead of the story."

He looks a little impressed. Geeze people is it surprising that I take my job seriously?

"Well thank you Dr. Steele, We will have Christian's PR team handle things from here"

I nod my head and offer to take Dr. Trevelyan to her son's room.

I checked Mr. Grey's vitals one last time for the night before heading home. He still hasn't woken up but His brain scan was clean. It's just one of those things, people wake up in their own time. Dr. Trevelyan hasn't left his side, she is joined by her husband and what I assume to be her two other children. They all look so worried. I assured them that he would be ok and that I would be back to check on him in the morning. I also told them the nurses have my pager number and are to page me if anything changes during the night.

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Here's the link for the Pinterest Page: cjamesonwv/doctor-of-hearts-fanfic/**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's the updated Chapter Two. I honestly only changed a couple of details and fixed some grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~

I pull up outside my apartment and just sit in my car, steeling myself for the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition I'm about to experience. As I walk into our apartment I see Kate leaning over her laptop on the couch, she jumps up when she sees me enter.

"Kate. Stop right there. If you are going to attempt to ask me any information on possible patients at the hospital you can just forget it."

She looks at me a little shocked. I don't usually get stern with Kate but I am not compromising my professional ethics just so she can get a scoop on a story.

"Ok Ana chill. I'm sorry I called and asked about Christian Grey ok? I know you don't give out information I was just caught up in the moment when I heard he was in that accident. You know there are reports that two of his SUV's were seen following an ambulance to Seattle Grace today right?"

I know she's not digging for a story, just giving me a heads up that information was already out there.

"Ok Kate, apology accepted. And how would people know what this Christian Grey guys cars look like?" I ask still confused as to what the fuss is about my patient.

"Oh my god Ana! I know you lived in Baltimore for four years but how do you not know the richest man in Seattle? He owns GEH, Grey Enterprise Holdings, he is one of the youngest CEO's to amass a fortune in the billions! He started his company at 21! Not to mention how gorgeous he is!"

Geeze leave it to Kate to mention how gorgeous the guy is. Though I couldn't help but notice his beautiful face today even with how beat up he was from the accident. I can't believe he has accomplished so much at such a young age, and I thought I was doing well! HA

"Wow Kate, he sounds amazing, kind of like the perfect guy." I laugh and she smirks at me.

"Yeah he would be if he is even into women. I mean it's never been confirmed that he's gay but he's also never been pictured with a woman. He's always alone or with his sister." Kate informs me. Interesting, though it's not like he would be interested in me anyways. Probably only dates models or debutantes. What am I thinking? He's my patients for Christ sakes! I couldn't date him! Why am I even thinking about this? Ugh Ana! Get your shit together!

"Ok enough about Grey, what do you want to do for dinner Kate?" please say takeout please say takeout…

"Hmmm…. Weeelll you know I love your cooking but I can tell your exhausted so how about we just get some takeout from the Thai restaurant down the street?" Kate responds with a knowing smirk on her face, oh Kate how I love you.

I grin really big and reply "That sounds perfect! You know how I love my Pad Thai! And you're right I am way too tired to cook tonight. Will you call the restaurant while I shower and change?"

"No problem, go clean off the blood and guts while I get the grub" Kate laughs as I walk away rolling my eyes at her.

When I get out of the shower dressed in my favorite skinny jeans and my soft cow-neck hoodie Kate already has the food spread out on the coffee table with two diet cokes. My mouth is watering just looking at it all.

Kate smiles at me as I sit down next to her on the comfy couch. "Your food Madame"

"Why thank you my peasant, you serve me well" I reply and we both bust out laughing. We can be such dorks sometimes, but we always have a good time. We decide to watch our DVR'd episodes of The Blacklist while we eat.

After three episodes of The Blacklist Kate is half asleep next to me when I get a page from the hospital.

**Call ICU**

Oh no. I hope Mr. Grey is ok. I jump up off the couch so fast that Kate jerks awake looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry Kate I just got paged. I probably have to go into the hospital. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Ana, I hope everything is ok. Goodnight."

I go into my bedroom and call the ICU. They tell me Mr. Grey is starting to wake up as I had asked them to let me know as soon as he does. I let them know that I will be there in 15 minutes.

I don't have time to put my scrubs back on, it's not totally necessary anyways since I'm off the clock and just going in to check on a patient. So I grab my white doctor's coat and purse and rush out to my BMW. I'm so glad that our apartment is so close to Seattle Grace Hospital. I park in the doctor's parking lot and rush into the elevator pushing the button for the ICU. When I step off the elevator nurse Mary updates me on Mr. Grey.

"Dr. Steele, sorry for calling you so late. Mr. Grey has been slowly waking up for the last twenty minutes. He hasn't stayed awake for more than a couple seconds so far."

"Thank you Mary, I'm going to go and check on him now."

I see Taylor, Mr. Grey's bodyguard standing outside his room. I smile at him and say hello, He nods at me and greets me back. I walk into Mr. Grey's room and his eyes are closed. I grab his chart and start checking it over, noting his current vitals. Everything looks good, we will just have to see how he is doing once he wakes up fully. Just as I'm about to go back out to the nurses station the most beautiful pair of grey eyes look up at me.


	4. Chapter 3

**~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Mr. Grey my name is Dr. Steele it's so good to see you awake" I smile at my patient. He looks confused poor thing.

"Mr. Grey you've been in an accident and you are now in Seattle Grace Hospital. Can you tell me if you are in any pain?"

He tries to speak but seems to be having some trouble. I offer him some water as his throat is probably scratchy and dry. After he takes a couple small sips he begins to speak.

"When can I get out of here?" That's the first thing he asks. Great, I can see he's going to be a difficult patient.

"Well Mr. Grey not for a few days. You had some pretty serious injuries I had to operate on you to stop the internal bleeding and you have a broken arm as you may see. I need to keep you here for a couple of days just to keep you under observation to make sure there were no other problems from the accident or complications from surgery. Also you hit your head pretty hard however we didn't find anything on your scan but you've been unconscious since before you came into the hospital so I want to run a few more tests to make sure everything is fine."

"So you're my surgeon? How old are you?"

"I'm 27 same as you Mr. Grey and from what I've learned in the past 24 hours you've achieved quite a lot in the past six years. I can assure you I am a very good surgeon and your mother had the same concerns. Dr. Bishop the Chief of Surgery assured your mother that I am the best surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital." Ok that might have been a little too harsh but honestly he's questioning my age when he's done as much if not more than me in the same amount of time.

"I apologize if I offended you Dr. Steele I can be a bit brash sometimes."

"No I'm sorry Mr. Grey I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it was very unprofessional of me. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Well my stomach hurts a little and I'm not sure that my head is ok because I think my doctor might be an angel with a smart mouth." He smirks at me as he says that. Is he flirting with me? No way, he's been through a lot I think he must just be confused. I still can't stop the blush from going to my cheeks.

"Well we should definitely get your head checked out then. Maybe even your eyesight Mr. Grey. I'll order another CT for first thing in the morning. You need to try and get some more rest."

He looks a little panicked as I say the last part, but it is gone as quick as it came.

"I assure you my eyesight is perfectly fine Dr. Steele. And if I must get rest does that mean you're leaving me?"

Wait what? He doesn't want me to leave him? Oh my….

"Well yes I am, but only for a couple of hours I need to get some sleep as well. I promise I will be back to check on you first thing in the morning though, and the nurses know to call me if anything happens while I'm gone." He seems to relax at this.

"Ok I don't want my doctor tired, and now that I look closer at your outfit I assume you weren't on duty tonight?"

"No sir, I had the nurses page me as soon as you started waking up, I came straight from home when I got the page."

"Good to know. Ok, thank you Dr. Steele and I will see you in the morning, please go get some rest, I will be fine until the morning." He smiles the most heart breaking smile I have ever seen. I think my heart just stopped, oh man what am I going to do with this man?

"Goodnight Mr. Grey"

"Goodnight Dr. Steele"

The next morning I arrive at the hospital at 5:30 I still have thirty minutes before rounds so I go up to check on Mr. Grey. I figured he would still be asleep but no he's sitting up in bed wide awake with the newspaper in his hands. I can't help but laugh out loud standing in the doorway, it's quite a sight. When he hears me laugh he looks up from his paper and smiles that panty dropping smile.

"Good morning Dr. Steele is something funny?"

"Good morning Mr. Grey, sorry for laughing but you are the only patient I've had sitting up in bed reading the newspaper less than 24 hours after being in a major accident and undergoing major surgery. I just couldn't help but laugh." I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh no please don't apologize for laughing, I could listen to that sound all day." And cue the blushing again. What is this man doing to me? Are we flirting? No, I can't be flirting with a patient.

"Ok well I just wanted to check on you before my rounds. Someone should be in to take you to CT in a few minutes and then I'll be by after rounds as long as everything is ok this morning? No pain, dizziness or nausea?"

"Um no none of that, how come I'm not a part of your rounds? Aren't I one of your patients?"

"Oh yes you are but we don't take interns on cases where there is a media risk. Dr. Bishop will be meeting me here to go over your case as soon as rounds are over. Only the best remember?" I wink at him with that last part and he laughs! Wow and he said he like the sound of my laugh, his is magical.

"Touché Dr. Steele"

Just then his mother Dr. Trevelyan-Grey comes into the room.

"Oh Christian honey it's so good to see you awake!" She rushes over to his side as Mr. Grey smiles lovingly at her.

"Good morning mother, no need to fuss I'm fine and I have the finest doctor Seattle Grace has to offer, well next to you of course" And he winks at me, oh no I'm blushing and I cannot have Dr. Trevelyan-Grey report me for inappropriate behavior with a patient.

"I should get to rounds, I see you're in good hands now Mr. Grey I will see you after your CT. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey good to see you." I start to walk out when she stops me with a hand on my arm. I turn around and she engulfs me in a hug. This woman gives such great hugs, I wish my mother hugged me like this. I hug her back and she thanks me for taking such good care of her son. I assure her that it was my pleasure and to page me if they need anything, with that I leave his room to go on my rounds.

My rounds went well, all of my patients are still alive so that's a good thing. I met Dr. Bishop in the hallway outside Mr. Grey's room. There was quite the noise coming from Mr. Grey's room, we look inside and it seems his whole family is there with Taylor standing guard at the door as usual. Mr. Grey is the first to notice us and smiles at me, I smile back. Apparently his brother notices this too.

"ooooh does Christian have a crush on his doctor?" the blonde guy I assume is his brother says with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up Elliot" Christian barks.

"Boys enough. Elliot you do not talk about Dr. Steele like that it's rude. Stop trying to stir up trouble." Dr. Trevelyan-Grey says.

Dr. Bishop just laughs. I'm beet red at this point, which doesn't go unnoticed by Christian. Dr. Bishop steps in "Good morning Grace, looks like you have your hands full this morning."

"Good morning Ted, yes I definitely do, but I will be kicking them out in a minute so Christian can get some rest. So how is the patient doing?" Dr. Trevelyan-Grey asks.

Now it's my turn to speak. "Well so far so good. We just got the results of this morning's CT and everything looks good and clear. Mr. Grey hasn't shown any signs or symptoms of any head trauma and everything seems to be healing well from his surgery. So as long as things continue at this rate we may be able to get him discharged as early as tomorrow afternoon. His cast however will have to stay on for at least six weeks."

"Well that part sucks, but the rest sounds good to me. Especially the part about getting out of here tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Grey says

"Oh come on Christian your empire can survive a few days without you." Elliot remarks.

"Yes Elliot it can, but that doesn't mean I want to spend any more time in the hospital than I have to." Christian replies.

"Now Mr. Grey just because you are released from the hospital I don't want you doing too much too fast. I won't release you to go back to work for at least a week. You need to keep your stress levels down and I don't want anything happening to your stitches either." I say sternly giving him a pointed look.

Elliot busts out laughing at this warranting him a glare from myself, Dr. Bishop, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, and Christian. He stops immediately upon noticing all of these glares.

Dr. Bishop takes this moment of silence to say his piece. "Well Mr. Grey from what I see you are healing very well and I promise you are in the best hands here with Dr. Steele as long as you follow all of her instructions you will be healed in no time." With that he shakes everyone's hands, pats me on the shoulder and takes his leave.

"Ok well I just want to check on Mr. Grey's stitches and a few other things and I'll be out of your hair. Would it be ok if everyone stepped outside while I do this?"

"Oh of course dear, how about everyone goes home for now and comes back this afternoon?" Grace asks the group. They all nod and get up and leave leaving just me and Mr. Grey.

"Ok Mr. Grey I just want to make sure everything is healing up nicely."

"Christian" he says

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Please call me Christian Dr. Steele. Especially now that you've met my embarrassing family"

"Oh ok then Christian, I suppose you can call me Ana then since you've seen me turn the deepest shade of red at your brothers comments" I laugh, and so does he.

"Yes I've noticed how easily you blush Ana, it's beautiful, and you're very beautiful"

"Well thank you Christian" and as if on cue I'm blushing again.

I finish up checking him over. "Well everything looks good, I have some more patients to take care of but I'll be back to check on you later on today and as long as nothing comes up I'll be able to send you home tomorrow"

"Ana would you like to come over to my place tomorrow night for dinner with me? You could check and make sure I'm settling in as my doctor of course it is your responsibility to make sure I'm doing ok once I'm home" he just asked me out! Christian Grey the Greek god just asked me out!

"Well Christian I'm sure your mother would make sure you are settled in fine she is a doctor you know." I'm just not sure having dinner with him is such a good idea.

"True but that was just an excuse to convince you to have dinner with me. If you say no I may just have to come up with a reason to stay in the hospital longer just to see you."

"Ok ok, let's not get dramatic. Yes Christian I will have dinner with you tomorrow night. But let's keep this between us for now, it's not exactly the most ethical thing for me to date a patient."

Christian grins "It's a date then Dr. Steele, I will now let you get back to saving lives"

I can't help the smile on my face either "Ok Christian, I'll see you later, be sure to have Taylor or a nurse call me if you need anything"

With that I walk out and have this silly smile on my face for the rest of the day.

 ** _AN: I want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _AN: I want to thank my readers for all of the wonderful reviews! I read each and every one of them! They mean a lot to me and really keep my motivation for this story going! THANK YOU!_**

 ** _-Now that I have returned to FanFic I received my first negative reviews from Guest Readers. I wish I could reply to them so that I could explain some of their complaints to them. Oh well… Just so you know I will only post the hateful reviews if you are signed in so that I may have the opportunity to explain myself._**

 ** _-BTW for you who complained about my lack of sex scenes It's still the beginning of the story they haven't even had their first date yet! Also the comment about me needing to read a child's book instead of FSOG was ridiculous and quite childish yourself. As to my story being boring, THEN DON'T READ IT! There are several different variations of FSOG on FanFic, some people follow the exact story line, some change it completely. This is just my little version that I came up with. Sorry if you don't like it._**


	5. Chapter 4

**~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~**

Beep Beep Beep Beep…. I shut off my alarm clock, its 5 a.m. I groan as I get out of bed, this has been a long week and it's only Wednesday. Today is the day that I have my date with the infamous Mr. Grey. I'm a little nervous, I can perform some of the most complicated surgeries in my sleep, kick the ass of a man three times my size (thanks to my dad Ray Steele and Best Friend Luke Sawyer both ex-special forces) yet when it comes to a date with a billionaire I'm at a complete loss. I shower and dry my hair pulling it back into a low bun, I'm technically off today but I still have to go into the hospital to check on my patients and get Mr. Grey's discharge papers ready for Dr. Bishop to sign off on as long as his test results all come back clean this afternoon. I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans, my Steve Madden ankle booties, a red blouse and my white coat and I'm ready to go.

I arrive at the hospital a little after six. After checking all of my other patients I stop by Mr. Grey's room, greeting Taylor as I go in.

"Good morning Mr. Grey how are we feeling today?"

"Good morning Dr. Steele, are we back to formalities this morning? Because I could have sworn I asked you to call me Christian."

Ok so that's how we're going to play it. "Ok Christian you are correct, I apologize. But you still didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I'm ready to go home. I have a hot date tonight I have to get ready for." He winks at me. I am so going to have my hands full with this man.

"Ahh a hot date huh? Well be sure to take it easy this evening, don't want you to overexert yourself so soon after surgery." I smirk at him. Two can play this game Grey.

"Well lucky for me I have the best surgeon in Seattle to keep me healthy."

I laugh at this "Lucky man. So everything looks good this morning, as long as you are telling the truth about no pain or other discomfort you should be good to go home this afternoon. Dr. Bishop will be completing your discharge papers."

He frowns, why is he frowning? "Why Dr. Bishop instead of you?" there it is. Boy is he needy.

"Today is my day off, I'm only here to check up on my patients and get your discharge papers ready for Dr. Bishop. It may not look like it but I do have a life outside of this hospital Christian."

"Of course, well then I guess I will see you tonight, how does seven o'clock sound?" he asks.

"Sounds great. I'll see you at seven" I smile and walk out of his room. Time to get on with the rest of my day.

*****CPOV*****

Wow this woman is unlike any that I have ever met before. She is smart, gorgeous, sexy as hell, and boy does she have a mouth on her. I don't think she has a submissive bone in her body, but I don't care I just can't stay away from her. I can't wait for our date tonight! I need to know everything about her.

"Taylor!" I yell to get my trusted bodyguard from outside my door.

"Yes sir" Taylor responds in his no nonsense tone.

"I need my phone, I need to have Welch run a background check on Dr. Steele, there's something about that woman that I just can't get her out of my head."

"Of course sir, I'm a little surprised we didn't have one ran before now." Taylor hands me my phone, and I dial Welch's number.

"Sir?" Welch answers

"Welch I need you to run a background check on one Dr. Anastasia Steele from Seattle Grace Hospital. I need it by the time I get home this afternoon, understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll send it right away"

"Good" With that I hang up. Welch never fails to get me what I want. I can't wait to know everything there is to know about the beautiful doctor.

*****APOV*****

I'm meeting up with my other best friend Luke Sawyer at the private gym we own here in Seattle. I met Luke through my dad Ray Steele. They are both ex-special forces, Marines at that, my dad Ray now runs his own private security company taking only the most exclusive jobs. Luke took a job with Ray right out of the military, he's a year older than me and became like a big brother. Thanks to my dad and Luke I am highly skilled at Krav Maga a form of martial arts, and kickboxing. I have no concerns for self-defense that's for sure. Luke and I started this gym when I moved back to Seattle, mainly just so we had a private place to train. It has exclusive membership and top of the line equipment. I meet Luke in our private sparring room.

"Hey Luke! It's so good to see you!" I give him a big hug.

"Hey Ana! I know it's been too long! You must be working your ass off." Luke says as he sets me back on my feet.

"Yea, things have been crazy lately. But enough about work, are you ready to get your ass kicked?" I smirk at him.

"Oh bring it on little girl!" Luke says and we both start laughing. Luke knows it's an even match between us. I may be half his size, but size doesn't matter in Krav Maga.

We both change into our workout gear and meet in the middle of the mat. We start off with some basic maneuvers just to get us warmed up, but after Luke gets a good swipe at my head I'm ready to roll. I take a swift kick to the back of his legs and have him lying flat on his back.

"Don't be a wimp Luke get your ass back up"

"Ok Ana I see how you wanna play it"

Now the fight is really on. We fight for another 45 minutes, I lay Luke out three more times, but he finally got me down in the last five minutes. We are both going to be sore tomorrow, possibly with a couple bruises.

"Damn girl, what's gotten into you? You kicked my ass today!"

"I don't know Luke, I think so much has happened lately that I focused all of my energy on fighting" I say thinking about the Christian ordeal, I still don't know that dating him is a good idea but I just don't think I can resist.

Luke must see the look on my face. "Ok Ana, spill. Who is he?"

"What! Luke, who said there was a guy?"

"Come on Ana, I know you, you have this look on your face, you've obviously met someone so who is it?"

"Well that's the problem. He's my patient. His name is Christian Grey and he's gorgeous, smart and very accomplished. Apparently he's also wealthy and owns his own company. But I don't know anything about him! He has like an army of security too. It's weird, but I can't seem to stay away from him."

"So you have a crush on your patient, big deal, he will be in the hospital for a few days and then you won't see him again. Nothing to worry about." Luke says like he just solved the easiest problem in the world.

"Well not exactly. He's being discharged this afternoon and I'm having dinner with him tonight." I say not looking Luke in the eyes.

"Oh Ana, well we have to do a background check on this guy if you're going to be seeing him. Rich guys get into some crazy shit, and if he has as much security as you say he does he is definitely hiding something or from someone." Luke has his big brother/marine/security persona on now.

"No Luke absolutely not. I'm not starting a relationship by digging into the guys past. He can tell me what he wants himself. If I feel that there is something I need to know or that I'm in danger then we can talk about it ok?" He's getting my don't mess with me look now, hands on hips and all.

"Fine. I don't agree with you and I know Ray wouldn't either but have it your way. But you better call me if anything and I mean anything suspicious happens."

"I will Luke, I promise."

Just as we grab our bags to head out of the gym my phone rings. The caller I.D. shows it's Ray, speak of the devil.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey Annie, listen we need to talk where are you?" Ray asks, this sounds serious.

"Dad what's wrong? I'm at the gym with Luke we just finished sparring, I kicked his ass by the way." Luke is looking at me concerned, we have both stopped in our tracks.

"Ok, can you two go somewhere private and then put my on speaker phone? I would like you both to hear what I have to tell you." I'm getting worried now.

"Ok dad, we are in our private room and you're on speaker. What is going on?"

"Well Annie we've had a security breach. Someone tried running a background check on you today. We don't know who yet, but we should know here shortly. I know it isn't an employer. These guys wanted to know everything, including your sexual history. Any idea what this is about?"

Luke and I just stare at each other with our jaws dropped in shock. Who on earth would want this information on me? It couldn't be Christian could it? Why wouldn't he just ask me himself? And how does my sexual history affect him? Now I'm starting to get mad.

Luke finally speaks up. "Ana, you should tell Ray about Christian, this could be him." I give Luke the death glare.

Ray jumps in "Who is Christian?" great now I have to tell my dad.

"Dad he's just a patient I had recently, we are having dinner tonight. Luke wanted me to run a background check on him before tonight and I refused. So of course Luke is going to assume that Christian ran one on me instead." Just because I had the same thought doesn't mean I'm going to let Luke get off easy.

"Hold on guys, Kenny has something." Kenny is my dad's top I.T. guy, he can hack anything.

"Ok so Annie is there any chance this Christian guy is Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings?" Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

"Yea dad that's him. What did Kenny find?"

"Well turns out that it was someone at GEH that was looking into you. We blocked them and they didn't get any information on you but Annie you've got to do something about this. Why would this guy want your background information before a first date?"

"I don't know dad but how about we let Kenny find out? However I would appreciate it if Kenny would send any information directly to me instead of you. No offense dad but I don't want you knowing anything too personal on a guy I'm seeing. I'll show it to Luke and if there is anything dangerous we will loop you in ok?"

Ray sighs "Ok Annie if that's what you want. But can we just have Kenny leave out the personal info in my packet and still give me everything else important?" Well that sounds fair.

"Ok dad that sounds good. Tell Kenny to call me when he has something. Love you."

"Ok Love you too Annie."

With that we hang up and Luke and I head out to lunch.

Just as we finish up lunch I get a call from Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, what do you have for me?"

"Well Miss Ana I got a lot. I mean A LOT. I hacked GEH and Grey's personal computer. I must warn you this guy is unconventional to say the least. However that's none of my business. I sent you all of the files to your secure email account. Your dad only got the G Rated information. Ray would kill the guy if he saw any of the rest." Oh boy, what on earth is Christian into?

"Ok thanks Kenny, did you have any trouble?"

"Yea they've got at least one good guy over there at GEH that knows what he's doing, he put up quite the fight for the info but he still couldn't beat me." Kenny chuckles and I can't help but laugh with him. The NSA would love to have Kenny working for them.

"Alright Kenny thanks again you're the best."

"No problem Ana, call anytime you need me."

With that we hang up. I'm nervous now, Luke is looking at me waiting for me to explain what Kenny just said. What am I going to tell him? That he might have been right about Christian? No way. I'll look at his information by myself before Luke gets any details.

"Well Ana don't keep my hanging here what dirt did Kenny dig up? I know he dug up something because the man never talks that much if it's the boring old stuff." Dammit Luke!

"Luke he might have found a few sketchy things dealing with Christian's personal life. I don't know the details but I will be looking at the information by myself. If it's anything of concern I will let you know, otherwise it's none of your business. You got the same file as Ray with all of the other information. Just leave it at that ok?"

"No not ok but I know I don't have a say in the matter. But I swear Ana if that man hurts you in any way he will wish he was never born." Luke ever the protective brother.

"Yea yea, you and Ray will kill him I know. Of course not until after I handled him first." I smirk at the last part and Luke can't hold in his laughter.

"True I feel sorry for any fucker that crosses you." Luke says while shaking his head.

"Alright I'm going home to look over this information and get ready for dinner tonight, I'll see you later."

"Ok, be careful Ana, call me if you need anything."

"Night Luke"

"Night Ana"

I get into my white BMW and drive back to mine and Kate's apartment. She's not home apparently she's met some new guy again. I fix a cup of coffee and settle in to read the information on Christian Grey. I open the general file first.

 **Background Information**

 **Name: Christian Trevelyan Grey**

 **DOB: June 18, 1983**

 **Age: 27**

 **Address: Escala Penthouse**

 **Seattle, WA**

 **Occupation: CEO and Owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings, INC.**

 **Education: Harvard University 1 year**

 **Bank Account 1: 12,896,400,000.00**

 **Bank Account 2: 26,900,000,000.00**

 **Parents: Deceased Adopted at age 4**

 **Adoptive Mother: Grace Trevelyan Grey**

 **Occupation: Pediatrician**

 **Adoptive Father: Carrick Grey**

 **Occupation: Lawyer**

 **Siblings:**

 **Brother: Elliot Grey**

 **Age: 29**

 **Occupation: Owner Grey Construction**

 **Sister: Mia Grey**

 **Age: 26**

 **Occupation: Culinary Arts Student in Paris**

 **Known Associates:**

 **Elena Lincoln: Part Owner of Esclava Salons**

 **Age: 52**

 **Political Affiliations: None Found**

 **Religion: N/A**

Ok. Well that wasn't bad. Who is this Elena Lincoln and why did Kenny find it necessary to put their association in the regular check? Maybe there are more answers in the second file. Here goes nothing…

 **Christian Trevelyan Grey:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Elena Lincoln: 6 years BDSM relationship. Lincoln was Dom, Grey was Sub**

 **Samantha Black: 6 months as Submissive to Grey**

 **Christine Wilson: 1 week as Submissive to Grey**

 **Jennifer Woods: 1 year as Submissive to Grey**

 **Rebecca Cline: 3 days as Submissive to Grey**

 **Olivia Nelson: 8 months as Submissive to Grey**

 **Leila Williams: 2 years as Submissive to Grey**

 **Sarah Andrews: 2 months as Submissive to Grey**

 **Kelly DeWitt: 3 weeks as Submissive to Grey**

 **Katherine Parker: 2 months as Submissive to Grey**

 **Note: All relationships have been terminated.**

 **Mr. Grey seems to have started in the BDSM lifestyle at age 15 with Mrs. Elena Lincoln then age 36.**

 **Copy of Contracts Attached.**

Wow. I didn't see that coming. So he is into BDSM, so not my thing. I knew this guy was too good to be true. But he was seduced at 15! By that Elena Lincoln! No wonder Kenny wanted me to know she's now his business partner, I never want to meet that woman. Who seduces a child and into BDSM of all things! Well it looks like Christian and I have a lot to talk about tonight…

 ** _AN: Ok guys, I know you are dying for me to get to the date but I had a lot that I wanted to happen before hand! Don't worry the date will be in Chapter 5 along with the confrontation! I wanted to get a little more information on who Ana is in this story before we brought her and Christian closer together. Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
